


Sleep

by hgiel



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries to get Wade through one more night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Wade hadn’t slept for days.

At first it was intentional; done to avoid nightmares, but then it became impossible to drift off. The voices in his head got too loud, and the pain in his body grew too intense. Wade would never admit to this but it wasn’t hard to deduce when Peter was there to see him cry in his sleep or argue with himself in a conversation only he could hear. 

If it went on much longer Wade would seek the only relief he knew and Peter would come home to find his boyfriend’s brains splattered against the wall.

“Come to bed,” Peter ordered, using his powers of authority and physical strength to gain obedience. “Just lay down beside me. At least try to rest your eyes.”

It didn’t matter what Wade said at this point; half of it was incoherent and the other half was better left unheard.

“I know your mind is racing,” Peter whispered into Wade’s neck as he lay down beside him, “I know there’s fragments of your mind distracting you, telling you cruel things about yourself, making you doubt me.” Wade muttered to himself, arguing with a voice said that had responded to Peter. “Don’t listen to them,” Peter urged, lowering his voice so Wade would have to concentrate to hear. “Listen to me.”

When Wade finally went silent Peter pulled back enough to pull both their shirts off and laid back on top of him. “I know your body hurts; know your insides are churning and your skin feels like it’s on fire from nerve damage,” as he spoke Peter smoothed his hands against any part of Wade that he wasn’t already covering with his body. “Try to ignore it. Try to concentrate on the way I feel against you.

“I know you want to die, but sleep instead. I don’t want to wake up on my own anymore.”


End file.
